Unhealable Wounds
by RikuIsKing
Summary: [Oyako] [Canon Setting] Kratos' thought's when he finds Anna's grave. Short and sweet.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Tales of Symphonia** nor its characters. All rights go to Namco Tales Studios.

* * *

><p><em>"You will lose someone you can't live without,<em>  
><em>and your heart will be badly broken, <em>  
><em>and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. <em>  
><em>But this is also the good news. <em>  
><em>They live forever in your broken heart that doesn't seal back up. <em>  
><em>And you come through."<em>  
><strong>— Anne Lamott<strong>

* * *

><p>When the man had arrived at the house he was informed were Lloyd lived Raine had made it known to him what she guessed would transpire once they reached the property, safe from what Genis had described from his and Lloyd's adventure. Still nothing could have prepared Kratos, any of them really for what they heard taking place inside of the home. Yelling between the red-clad teen and a man, Raine again proved useful in knowledge by giving Kratos the name of Dirk, a dwarf and Lloyd's adopted father.<p>

After moments of silence between the trio Lloyd emerged from his home, taking notice of their presence and embarrassment filled his voice. ❝Oh let me guess, you heard all that just now?❞ Though the question came more as a statement.

❝I'm sorry because of me you—❞ Genis began yet was cut off by the reassuring words of his friend.

❝Its okay. It's not your fault.❞

Raine sighed before easing a change of subject, ❝Lloyd you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here.❞

❝Okay, Professor❞

❝Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace.❞

After Colette spoke her piece on the matter Lloyd wanted a few more moments to collect his thoughts before talking with her. The trio then went on their separate ways. The most changed inlocation was Kratos. Something felt so familiar yet unknown as well. Perhaps this sense of wariness was from Lloyd sharing the same name as his child. The child he failed to protect and keep safe from all harm. He had been foolish to try and have a family, for Kratos was nothing more than a demon encased with human flesh. Any and all humane qualities he possessed went to the wind when Martel passed on those 4,000 years ago.

Aimless walking. He had no destination and not a clue to were he was going for until copper hues caught sight of it. A lone grave a ways from the home yet still able to be seen if one was purposely looking for it. A force seemingly pulled him towards the resting place of whoever lay beneath the mounds of tablet, gravel, and Earth. However, that name and no matter how much common sense would try to deny it how many people could exist with the title of **_'Anna Irving' _** so many thoughts raced through his mind and for once he seemed so human. So broken and everything fell into place.

This wasn't how they were supposed to meet again. Having found this area to hit his memories all toclose to home for him. The house hadn't stood then. Angelic and ancient wisdom could assume it had been built sometime after the…incident. A scene so fresh in his mind that no amount of passing time could erase it from flesh or spiritual inscription. Tapping of feet were approaching and Kratos had so much ease with hiding emotions. While he may be experiencing a whole new type of deathon the inside his son was before him, alive. In his dreams he had never even allowed the thought.

❝Who's gravestone is this?❞ Yet, it was foolish. He already knew the response.

❝Ah, you heard, right? Its my moms.❞

Turning from the eternal place of rest he spoke one more. While his voice held not even a stutter or hesitation, though if only Lloyd could see into his eyes. All his feelings would be reflected like he was speaking them into the crisp night air. ❝Anna. Hmm. Is your father alive?❞

_Your father is right before you. Lloyd I'm so glad you're alive._

❝I don't know of my biological father, but Dirk is my dad.❞

Nature v.s nurture shall win every time. Even if he doesn't realize nature is standing before his eyes.

❝Yes. That was a careless thing to ask. I'm sorry.❞

It hurt more than anything when Lloyd walked away and Kratos was left to stand beside the grave of Anna, his Anna. A sudden resolve kicked in and the first of many times this phrase would be said began. This was a sign from Martel and a good fourtune of things to come and Kratos **wasn't** going to let one of the few things he didn't refret get harmed or worse while he was around.

❝Don't die, Lloyd. **_My son._**❞

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's Rant: <strong>Many apologizes for not having updated or anything in like 4, almost 5 months. My computer is on the frits and only works when it wants too. Also, without a working computer anything I do on it as far as writing wise has to be done on Tumblr and ends up going to dropbox. I'm getting a new one in December as both my birthday and Christmas dwell in that amazing month. So I hope this drabble will make up for it? Also, school I'd like my grades to be better so I am thinking of my two stories: **Becoming Me** and **Parenthood** respectfully. I will just be working on each in a journal for the most part and transfering it to the computer when I can, but until December I probably won't have anything for them out and even if I do? I will hope to have written at least 6 chapters three for each story along with a one-shot idea I've been playing around with for awhile. Finally, school's better this year as I've told all my teachers about my transgender status? Though it could be better but one step at a time, right? As always with love, Riku~

**PS:** You can always find me on Tumblr with this same username. I welcome any messages with questions or just up for a chat. (:


End file.
